


Mental Wardon

by ShadowFlame95



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFlame95/pseuds/ShadowFlame95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years after the end of season three and the fall of Beacon and Vale. There are some changes to things that happened during the end. It has been eighteen years since Beacon and Vale have been reclaimed and the reconstruction is still going on. Beacon has been fully rebuilt. A new year is starting soon, lets see what kind of trouble we find ourselves getting into. Title has been changed from what is was before the story started to develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deep Woods

“So do we even know if the plant we need is all the way out here?” Jaune asked as he and Lie trudged through snow covered woodland. “That’s what Ozpin said.” replied Lie. “But he is only going off of ancient written records. The plant has not been seen in over 200 years! And that was over near Mistral”, exclaimed Jaune. “Come on, the sooner we confirm that it is here or not the sooner we can get back. Our wives and kids are probably started to worry”, stated Lie. Jaune barks out a laugh, “I almost feel sorry for my son, three sisters, and he thinks he has it hard”. As he shakes his head, “I have seven sisters, seven!” “I know”, Lie replies with a chuckle, “I got to meet them all at once at yours and Pyrrha’s wedding. It was one of the few times I’d seen Nora get really territorial of me. It made it really hard for me to get away from her long enough to buy the ring the following week.” “It was a good thing we asked Glynda to give the two of us a fake mission for a day”, commented Jaune. “I was really surprised that she said yes before you finished asking. She even gave a mission to Pyrrha and Nora out of Vale for the whole day.” “I was also really surprised at that too. Its also hard to believe that was fifteen years ago.” replies Lie. “Anyways we should find someplace to hunker down for the night and hope the weather is clear tomorrow”. Lie stops and says, “Something wrong Jaune? We need to keep moving”. Jaune points and says, “There is a massive wolf over there and it is walking towards us.” “It looks armored as well, what is going on?” A slightly surprised sounding Lie comments. Jaune asks, “How big do you think it is? To me it looks like it walks at six feet tall if not more.” Lie replies with, “I agree with your easement, I don’t even want to know how much it weighs.”   
The wolf stops about ten feet in front of them completely disregarding the fact that the two men it was sent to escort draw their weapons. It bows its head to them and then looks back at the direction it can from then looks back at them. The two men lower their weapons and briefly talk to each other. The leaner one bows in return and the other one attempts to match the other one, but was not ready for it. The wolf then turns around and walks back the way it came with the two men following it.   
“The wolf bowed to us and now it looks like it what us to follow it”, a very shocked Jaune says. Lie replies with, “I think it would be best to follow it, maybe it wants to lead us to a cave for the night. There are countless records of wolfs helping huntsmen before. Though only a few records of them helping normal people.” Lie bows to the wolf and Jaune tries to match it, but almost falls over due to a gust of wind and snow. The two of them follow the wolf into the woods. “This is not a normal wolf.” states Jaune. Lie replies with only a, “True”.


	2. The medicine

Within five minute, Jaune and Lie arrive at a well built house set inside a tree line next to a very large lake with ice covering most of it. “Well I never expected to find a house all the way out here”, stated Lie. “There’s smoke coming out of the chimney so we know someone is living here.” “Ah a fireplace that sounds nice.”, replies Jaune. They walk closer and as they near the door, it opens and they see a young man standing in the doorway. They stop and look at each other, I say, “Well come on in there’s going to be another blizzard tonight.” They walk in and the wolf comes in as well. I tell them to hang up their jackets on the coat rake next to the fire, and ask them if they were hungry. The two of them take off their jackets and Jaune says, “Yes, we have been eating rations for the past week.” I replies with, “A week? There are no settlements within three months traveling I would know I went looking.”   
That comment make the two men stop and look at the young man. One asks, “Your not here by chose are you?” I reply with a flat no, and then I tell them that “I have been here for nine years.” “Nine years!” One of them exclaims, “You can travel the entire world in nine years.” I reply with, “Well after the first year I decide to stay since I lasted that long, I see no trouble in looking for a place I have next to no memories of.” The leaner one says, “By the way I am Lie and this is Jaune, you say remember. Did you suffer memory lose?” “Yes I did and I have only remembered a little over these nine years, and one of those things is my name. I am Selvans.” I bring over three bowls of stew and hand two of them over. “So what brings you all the way out here in this weather.” Jaune answers with, “A plant”, and he also hands over a piece of paper with an image and description of the plant. I take the paper and read through it. I then get up and go into a side room and come out with the very same plant. Both of them stop and just look at me as I tell them that the only uses I have found for this plant is three different types medicines. I look up as see their faces and ask, “What? What’s wrong?” I also say, “If you guys need one, you can have one. I have several more growing in a different room.”


	3. Flight

“That plant was known, well thought to be extinct!” a very shocked Jaune states. “How did you come by it, and you say you have several growing?” Asks Lie. “I came across it in my second year in a cave three weeks walking distance from here. It needs very little water and no sun light at all.” I reply with, and also say that, “There was a whole cluster of it, and the local deer ate it on occasion, that was how I new it could be used for medicine. I later learned that it could be used to treat a very deadly illness when mixed with other medical plants.” Lie stats, “ we would like you to come back with us, there were three children with a sever illness when we where last in touch with others and that was a week ago.” I turn around and tell him to follow me. Lie gets up and follows me into the other room. I then ask him, “What are the symptoms like, how large and what coloration?” He says, “Large raised bumps that turned dark red to black after two days, high fever, but lower body temp. Loss of vision and urine was bright red.” I curse and run to another room and come back with four different jars full of powder. I tell Lie to grab a black box up on a shelf while I work on mixing the powders together in measurements. He gets the box and hands it over, I then put the jar on the mix in as well as the other powders in. I then put the plant in and close the lid and lock it. I say, “All right I have everything I will need, we can leave right away.” as Lie and I walk back out. Jaune says, “I would like to leave now, but you said that there is going to be a blizzard tonight are we going to walk during it?” I reply with, “No, we will fly tonight.” Both Jaune and Lie look at each other in confusion. I just open the door and an owl flies in and lands on shoulder and flies off into the night a few seconds later. I turn around and them to get ready to leave. I then open up a closet and pull out some gear and three harnesses. Look back and see that they are ready to go, I tell them to follow me as I leave the house. I lead them over to a tower about 40 yards away and start climbing it in the dark. Thy follow me up but they go at a much slower rate with the climbing. Right as Jaune gets to the top three massive great horned owls land on the top platform and I show Lie and Jaune how to mount the owls can secure themselves with the harnesses that they have on. Jaune asks, “Are we really going to ride these owls?” I reply with a yes and a shove. I say, “Come on Lie your next” with a chuckle, as we hear Jaune shout in panic. Lie leans forward before I get to shove him over and the owl leans and takes off, I go over to my owl and lean over the edge and fly off.   
Lie shouts, “How long can these owls carry us?” I shout back, “Six hours on good wind and we got lucky, we are in the calm before the storm, and we are going sideways from it.” “We will get another 5 and a half hours of flight time before the owls need to rest, and the rest time will take two hours.” I shout to both of them. We fly for another three hours with a few course adjustments from Lie, and by now we have left the area that the blizzard was going to impact. Lie suddenly puts out a device that I can only guess is a scroll, and upon seeing him do that, Jaune pulls his out.   
“Mr. Ozpin, good to be back in touch with you. We have the plant and a lot more.” Jaune says. Ozpin replies with, “That is very good news, we have you on tracker, how are you moving so fast? And what do you mean by more?” Lie responds with, “ We are currently riding giant owls, one second, I will sent you a scan of it and another scan of a wolf you will find interesting. As for the more, Jaune.” “Got it”, Jaune replies. “We found someone living all the way out here and he was growing the plant and knows how to use it. He even knew what we were talking about when we described the illness to him. Theses are his owls as well.” “These animals are magnificent, where did he find them?” Ozpin asks. Lie replies with, “I don’t think he found them more like he changed them into what they are now. He did not say as much but that is the feeling that I am getting.” Jaune throws in, “Apparently he has been living out there for over nine years. We did not ask his age, but I would put it around seventeen, though he does look older by a few years but living in the deep woods does that to a person.” “Should I send an airbus to pick you gentlemen up?” Asks Ozpin. Jaune replies with a yes and sends coordinates while also saying, “I believe that we will be in this area by the time an airbus gets there.” I will tell Selvans that.” “I take it that is the young mans name? Are you sure that he made these animals?” Lie responds with a yes to the first and, “You will have to ask him about the animals later.” Jaune shouts over to me that we will be meeting up with an airbus in about an hour to take it the rest of the way where. I reply with, “Sounds good, just direct me to the meeting point.”


	4. Time

An hour has passed and we can see the airbus off in the distance as we are landing. I have the owls take off before the airbus lands and they fly around the area keeping a look out for any Grimm. The airbus lands in the clearing a minute later and the three of us board it, and it takes of right away. I take a seat and hold on a bit harder then I might to and look away hoping that the other two did not see it. But Lie saw it and asks, “Everything all right?” I reply with, “I fine, just a bad memory, this is how I ended up all the way out there. Just no Nevermores please.” Lie takes a longer look at me for that comment. I look out the window and see one of my owls following us, I go to the other side and see another. I laugh slightly. “My owls are providing an air guard.” Jaune coming from the cockpit area, “I noticed, will they be able to keep up with us?” I answer with, “They should be able to, they are not carrying us anymore, and so they should be fine with the flight to the city. The weather is good and they have the strength and stamina to fly on their own for about eighteen hours without rest, and the are not burdened with us now so they will be faster as well.” Lie asks Jaune, “How long will the flight take this time?” Jaune replies with, “About an hour to hour and a half.” Upon hearing that, I close my eyes and try to catch some rest. Lie looks over and see me, “We should try to get some rest too, we have been up for twelve hours.” Pilot from up front, “Catch some rest we will wake you guys up when we are about to land.” Jaune, “Thanks, we will get some shut eye then.” Both Jaune and Lie take a seat and close their eyes, and quickly fall asleep.  
I wake up when a hand was about to shake my shoulder and I grab it out of reflexe. I see who it is, “Sorry Lie, not used to others around me.” as I let go of his arm. “Its alright, that is some good instinct if you ask me.” Lie responds with. He also adds, “That is what it takes to live out there for that long, in the same place too.” I look around and see that Jaune is already up, I then look out the window and see that we are arriving at Beacon. “Beacon, that’s the last thing I remember before waking up to a screech and falling into the lake I live by.” I close my eyes and send out a scan looking for my owls, I find them flying behind us. I quietly say to myself, “I’m glad to see that my owls made it here.” Jaune asks, “How did you know? They are not to the sides of us, and you did not try to look behind us.” I reply with, “I can sense them.” Lie comments with, “That must be handy when you need them, can you do the same with the wolves?” The airbus has landed now and the side doors are open, I walk off and respond with, “Yes, I can sense them too when they are within a mile of me, it’s the same with the owls.” My three owls land a few feet away from the airbus and I walk over to them. Quietly talking to them, “You guys did really well, go and find something to eat and get some rest for now.” The three of them fly off in the direction of the woods. I turn around when I hear someone walking up to me from behind. I see an older man with a cane and a mug that judging by the color has coffee in it. He introduces himself, “Hello, you must be Selvans, I am Mr. Ozpin. I hear that you have the plant that we need.” I shake his outstretched hand and reply with, “Yes, I am Selvans, I have the plant and medicine you will be needing. How many have fallen ill by this time?” Mr. Ozpin turns around and walks toward the academy and I move to walk next to him. He says, “We now have nine children who have fallen ill, I hope that you have enough medicine to help all of them.” I reply with, “I brought enough for a hundred people, I plan on leaving the rest here. When was the first case and what age is that child?” Jaune and Lie catch up to us and Lie stats that, “The first case was about a month ago and the young girl is only seven years old.” Jaune throws in, “The second case is only a week and a half old and the young man is thirteen.” I say to myself out load, “Seven years old and its been a month! That is one strong girl. I will treat her first, the rest will be based on progression of the illness.”  
The three of them take me to the quarantined room with the ill children. I walk ring on in and start prepping the plant then and there while the others are getting hazmat suits on, I tell them that I will be fine. I am finishing up when a few other docs walk in and I tell them to show me the first case. Ozpine tells them to do as I say. They then show me the girl, and I curse under my breath. I say nothing else and get to work on treating the girl.


	5. Invitation

I walk out of the shower area of the men’s locker room to find Ozpin waiting for me. “Man hot water is amazing, and thanks for letting me clean my clothes.” I say as I walk over to him. He replies with, “Think nothing of it. I must say, till now I have never know someone who had a healing ability, and a strong one as well, to know so much about herbal medicine.” I respond with, “Well I learned quickly that my skill does not do must to stomach pains and headaches. I also spent a great amount of time helping and healing wild animals. To be honest I am also well versed in the use of poisons, though I mainly use them to counter other poisons and to purge the body of foreign toxins.” “I will keep that in mind, it may be useful in the future.” Ozpin also adds, “Your clothing is really well made, as is your weapon. I have not seen one like it before.” I reply with, “Thanks, all of it took time to make as well as time to practice making. Though I must say that my clothing looks a bit primal compared to those around us.” As I look around are the other guys in the locker room who are looking and listening to our conversation. Ozpin purposes, “Maybe we should talk in my office I would like to ask you a few things if that is alright with you?” I reply with, “That sounds fine to me, I still need to get used to being around some many people, living with only wildlife is very different, I can feel all of the eyes on us.” They leave the locker room and head though the busy hallways to the headmaster’s office. I comment, “There really is a lot of people here, but not enough to fill every room with one person. I take it that the schooling year is over and these people just stay here year round?” Ozpin looks sideways as we walk and answer with, “Yes that is correct how can you tell? You have not seen everyone yet.” I reply with, “I can make a mental map of a mile radices of myself. Though I must say that I have never had this many moving entities on one map before I had to stop after twenty minutes. I’m used to doing this while riding a wolf or owl, but this is a completely different playing field in terms of training.” Ozpin responds with, “That is a very unusual but useful skill to have. I am surprised that you gave that information away so freely.” I shrug my shoulders, “I see no reason to hide it.” I also add, “It’s the reason that I know so much about plants. I have lost count of the sheer amount of headaches I have gotten from training it. If I did not have a way to get rid of the headaches I would not be this far along, I’d say I would only have a half to a third of the range that I have now.” Ozpin responds with, “So you went and taught yourself about medical plants and poisons because of headaches?” I reply with, “Well, yes and no. It is what started it, after that I wanted to know more, to see what I could find and use. Identifying the plants was easy because I had several sources to work with.” Ozpin asks, “What kind of sources?” I respond with, “Books and journals. There was an old one room cabin that I found and it had a small library’s worth on knowledge in it. I later turned the cabin into my home.” Ozpin says, “I would like to hear more about how you ended up there and what you found, but that can come later. We are here.” We walk into his office and walk towards a large desk. As he seats down Ozpin asks, “How much history do you remember?” I respond with, “Not much of my own, but you are asking about the city in general. I know that was in the textbooks nine years ago, like the Grimm war that happened twenty years ago. And several other major events.” I say, “Lets make this easy, I know what you will ask in the end.” Ozpin replies, “Good that will make things easier for the both of us. So what do you say, will you attend this academy? Will you join our ranks?”


	6. Heading Home

My owls fly over and landed next to me as I am standing on the landing pad. Jaune walks over and hears me say, “I hope you guys found enough food here.” Jaune says, “You really treat them as family.” I reply with, “Why would I not, I’m the one who made them. Specking of family, what about yours, you were away from them for a while and your son probably needs another male around.” Jaune stops and responds with, “How do you know? What it can’t be, you heard us though the wolf. You can really do that?” I reply with, “Yes and sorry for listening in on your conversation with Lie. My wolves and owls are my eyes and ears when I need them to be. I would of meet you myself, but I had the stew on the stove.” I say the last part with some humor. Jaune responds with some humor of his own, “You just didn’t wont to go out into the cold.” I reply with, “well someone had to keep the fire going.” Lie walks over and says, “The two airbuses will be here in thirty minutes.” I ask him, “Are you coming too?” Lie responds with, “Seems that way, we want to have your stuff packed up quickly. The weather might take a sharp turn like it did for us. Also Ozpin says that there is already a empty building that you can use for your plants and he is working on a place for your wolves and owls.” I say, “That is great news, I’ve noticed that there is very little wildlife in the surrounding forests, is that because of the number of Grimm in the area?” Jaune replies with, “Yes the Grimm are the cause of that, it also makes it problematic for the students who want to train in the woods.” I say, “That will probably change when my wolves move in. Anyways since there is some time I’m going to fly around, want to fly?” Both Jaune and Lie shake their heads. “We then I’m off, I will return in twenty or so minutes.” I put my leather helmet on and attach my face guard, then I hop onto one of the owls and take off, the other two owls follow behind me.  
There is a young woman walking through a street market, just checking things out, seeing if there is anything she wants to use for dinner. She decides to try another market on the other end of the city, so she climes a stair case to the top of a tower and adjusts her combat armor that she decided to wear today to get used to it for when she went to Beacon in a month’s time. She then unfolds her wings, yes wings, wings of a hawk. A lot of people can see her, but most of the city’s residents know of her, for she is the only Faunus within Vale to have a set of real wings. There are many how are jealous of her wings, but no one hates her, if fact Faunus are well loved and have been for the most part since the fall of Vale. It was the Faunus that showed those how had lived in the city their whole life how to live out in the wild. Anyways, as she is about to jump off, a young man about the age of eleven runs up the tower to her and tells her that there has been three very large owls seen over the city. The young man also tells her that he himself has seen a man riding one of the owls and he points to the direction he had seen them going. She thanks him for telling her, and then she jumps off the tower and tries to locate the three owls and she does not have a hard time doing it for she sees them almost instantly.  
I had flown for about ten minutes over the city to get a basic map of it in my mind when I was alerted to the fact that something was flying towards me. I turn around to find out that it was in fact a girl with her own set of wings. I raise my hand in greetings and she flies closer, I see now that she looks to be the same age as me. I point to a high rooftop and she gives a thumbs up and we head over to it. We land about the same time, the other two owls circle around to land from the other direction. I hop off the owl and take a closer look at the young women, she has hair that is a mixture of reds and browns, her wings are the same but the reds stand out more and the feather tips on the ends are crimson red. Her clothing is simple leather and steel armor with a green under shirt from what the collar area looks like. I remove my helmet say, “Well I was not expecting to meet someone up in the air like this.” She responds, “The same for me, I have been flying around this city for several years now so you must be new here. My name is Nephele what’s yours?” “My name is Selvans, and yes I am new to the city.” I say in reply. Nephele that says, “Which city are you from?” I respond with, “I’m from nowhere, quite literally. I live in the deep woods for about nine years. This is the first time if been in a city, well anyplace for that matter since I was eight.” Kind of shocked, she replies with, “Well was not expecting that kind of answer. Have to be somewhere?” I reply with, “Yes, sorry I have some people I need to get back to.” She asks, “Where at?” I say, “Beacon” She then asks, “Can I come along?” I respond with, “I don’t see why not, though I’m not sure you will be able to stay there.” She replies with, “I’m fine with that, I will just use you as a way to get there without having to turn around.” I laugh and say, “Well that settle that, lets go.” We both take off and fly towards Beacon academy.  
As we are flying I drop lower to fly between the buildings and Nephele joins in on the fun and we start to race each other to Beacon. The owls are loving it and in five minutes we make it to Beacon and I head to the landing pads with Nephele about six feet behind me now. I see Jaune and Lie, I then see Ozpin walking towards them while looking at me and Nephele fly towards the other two. I turn and point to Jaune and Lie, Nephele sees and nods, she begins to slow down to land next to them. I fly higher slightly then turn over into a dive, then level out about six feet off the ground. About ten feet from the three men I jump off the owl, turn around in the air and land on my feet while sliding towards them for about six feet. I cheer to myself then turn around to face the now four people. I say, “Sorry, I love doing that and I was in a good mood. How are you doing Mr. Ozpin?” Ozpin relies with, ”I am doing well, and how are you doing Nephele?” She happily says, “I am doing great, I have never had the opportunity to race someone in the sky. I really what to do it again already.” Jaune says, “Well you will be able to race Selvans again later, he is going to be attending Beacon like you as a first year next month.” Nephele really happily says while jumping, “That’s amazing! Oops, sorry got overly excited there.” By now the Airbuses has landed, Jaune responds with, “That’s alright, its good to be happy. Well then Selvans, we should get on to get your stuff packed and bring it over.” Ozpin, “Indeed we should get going.” I respond with, “You are coming too Mr. Ozpin?” Before he can answer, Nephele asks, “Can I come?” Ozpin replies with, “Yes I am coming too, I have much paper work to do today. I have no problem if you come Nephele, but it is up to Salvans since it is his home.” She looks at me and I say without looking as I get onto the Airbus, “I have no problem with it myself.” At that Nephele jumps aboard and takes a seat next to me and Jaune, Lie, and Ozpin sit on the other side. As the Airbuses are taking off, a woman walks out onto the landing pad and shouts, “Ozpin I know you are in there! Land now you still have a lot of paper work left!” Ozpin tells the pilot not to land while the rest of us just look at him. Lie speaks up, “You really should listen to Glynda, she is your wife after all. At that I say, “Even I know to listen to a wife and I have been on my own for nine years.” Nephele starts laughing at that and I heard a snort from Jaune. I also add, “It would be a shame if one of my owls were to offer her a lift to the Airbus.” Ozpin turns towards me and says, “You wouldn’t dare.” He then tells the pilot to go faster, which he does. I sent one of my owls down to her without saying a word and it bows its head and turns around offering her a lift. Glynda stares at the owl for a few seconds then gets onto the owl and it takes off and heads right for the Airbus. It flies to the right of it and I get up and open the right side door and the owl flies close enough for her it step into the airbus. Ozpin stands very still, but is eyes are saying ‘traitor’. I take my seat next to Nephele back and she looks my way with a very big grim on her face. I can tell she is trying her best to not laugh. Both Jaune and Lie move up to the cockpit area leaving Ozpin on his own. I put one leg over the other, attach my face guard back onto my helmet, fold my arms, and try not to laugh for then next five hours.


	7. A place called Home

We land at a clearing some hundred yards from my house and before I could take three full steps, six massive and armored wolves rush from the tree line. Glynda and Nephele did not know about the wolves so they were completely caught off guard, but thankfully Ozpin and I managed to stop them from using there weapons and semblances. It turns out that Nephele’s semblance is the ability to make and use fire at will. The wolves seeing the confusion stop and wait, I give them the go ahead to come closer. I also say, “Sorry should have said something sooner, I can understand Nephele’s panic but I though Ozpin would have told you Glynda.” Ozpin replies, “I meant to tell her yesterday but forgot to.” I start walking towards the wolves and one sprints forward and tackle me to the ground, I laugh and say, “You have gotten heavier in the last two days, you have been lazy. Come on now off with you.” Ozpin comments, “These wolves are not only massive, but they have a lot of armor on. Does it grow with them?” I reply with, “Yes the armor grows with them. Come on my house is over the hill in front of us.” One of the wolves trots over to Nephele and sniffs her. I say, “She likes how you smell, says that it reminds her of running on the mountain tops.” I also point to the mountains in question. I then say, “I am not going to repeat that.” Then I direct the next one to the wolf, “What are you my mother? Don’t go around suggesting that, you can only start saying that after you had some of your own.” I look back and see the look on everyone’s face. I let out a breath and say, “Great now they think I am kind of crazy. I heard that you wise ass.” I turn to the others, “Sorry, I can communicate with my wolves and owls though the mental connection we share.” Jaune replies to that with, “Well that would explain a lot.” I respond with, “It would, sorry about not saying so. Anyway here we are, I welcome you to my home.” What they see is a two story log house built into a hillside not even a hundred feet from a lakeshore. Nephele in an awed voice, “This is where you lived for the past nine years! This place in amazing!” I respond with, “Thanks I will be missing this place while I am at Beacon. I do plan on returning here eventually, even if that is thirty years down the line.” Lie says, “I would not want to leave this place without a very strong reason.” I reply with, “Well before all of you get lost in your own minds, lets go in. I will deal with the plants last so lets see what needs to be packed first.” I head over to the house and go inside, the other follow shortly, and when they walk inside they are surprised yet again. Lie walks over to the table and says, “Is this the same table? I do not remember it looking this amazingly.” I reply with, “Yep, it’s the same. You and Jaune were tired and hungry so I am not surprised that you did not notice.” Nephele asks, “Did you make all of this? I have never seen such fine carvings on wood and stone.” I answer with, “Yes, I had a lot of time to practice and I have made a lot in the those nine years. Anyways all of the furniture will stay here. The left wall of books can stay, they were the once I found in the original cabin.” Ozpin asks, “What about the right wall?” I respond with, “I’m not to sure. They are all of the journals that I have made and filled from day five till the day Jaune and Lie showed up.” I also add, “Like I said before we left, I really don’t have much to grab besides the plants. I fell like I am wasting a lot of your time.” Lie responds to this with, “Think nothing of it. If anything we came alone to see how you lived and what you did with your time, and we can see a lot of it without looking into your journals. Though saying that I must ask, do these journals have everything you did? Like your training and what plants you studied?” I reply with, “No, those journals are in my bedroom on the left wall and I do plan on taking those with me. There is twenty-four of them for my training routines and you will also find thirty-seven for all of the plants I have studied and tried to use with the results listed for each attempt.” Glynda asks, “What about clothing?” I answer that with, “I have made myself five sets of clothing, though they don’t have mush variation. It had gotten to the point that I would make myself a new set every three weeks with how fast I was wearing them down. Everyday was train for three hours, spend six looking for new plants, spent another two hours working with the plants I already have, then spent any time left either training some more or working on crafts. Though it had gotten to the point where I could not find any new plants to work with, so I used that time to train instead.” Jaune responds to that with, “That is one busy day you have, do you take days off? Though thinking about it, living and working out here is like a day off.” I laugh, “I take day three and day seven off and usually hunt and run with the wolves on day three, while I fly on the owls on day seven. What is today anyways? It is day two for me.” Nephele answers with, “Today is a Monday, so your days were right.” I respond with, “Well that is good to know, that will make things easy with academy life.”   
After ten minutes everything but the plants are packed and on the Airbuses. I say after walking back from one of the airbuses, “Well then, that only leaves the plants left. I got to the room mark with ‘Plants’ and unlock the door.” I also say, “You all can take a look first before I start moving stuff if you want. It’s the largest room in the house, so there is room for everyone.” Everyone moves to the room and they all are really surprised by the sheer number of plants in the room as well as how it looks. Nephele asks, “Are we going to take all of the plants in here or just a few? I answer with, “Only a few, in total twenty-six plants are going to be moved. The rest I was planning to plant around the area but that will take too much time now, plus most of them are poison plants, so I will have to dispose of them somehow. I am thinking of barring them so that you don’t grow anymore, I already have a hole made.” Another half hour goes by as the plants are dealt with. Jaune says, “It is getting pretty late so we will probably sleep here for the night. I will go tell the pilots.” I agree and say, “The bed is clean so the women get it, Ozpin, Lie, and Jaune will have to sleep in the Airbuses or outside like me I guess.”


	8. Fight and Flight

It’s late at night and the moon is waning, I woke up because there is something that I do not recognize on the end of my mental field and decide to not wake up the wolves or the owls. I can feel it pacing around the edge as if it knows where I can sense things. I get up are start to creep towards it, but it moves to stay out of my range. I go about twenty yards and it still avoids my minds sight, I decide to leave it be and return to where I was sleeping. As I am walking past my house, the door opens and Nephele quietly wakes out. I ask her, “Is something wrong?” She replies with, “I was going to ask you the same thing, but yes I think there is. I am getting a very bad feeling in the back of my head. Is there something out there?” I respond with, “There is something out there and it is staying out of my mental sight range so I can’t identify it, it even moves away when I try to sneak closer to it. Whatever it is, it can probably feel my mental scanning. I will be calling my wolves and owls in a few seconds to see if they can force it to come closer to me. I will also move away from everyone for safety reasons.” With that I turn towards the lake and start to move alone its shoreline. Nephele moves to join me, I say with a smile, “I would like you to stay inside and lock the door, but that is not going to happen is it?” She responds with a smirk and, “No that is not going to happen, I want in on the action. Besides I might get to see how you fight.” I jokingly reply with, “ See how I fight, what are you? A spy?” Before Nephele gets the chance to say anything else, I turn around and sprint in the opposite direction. Nephele calls after me, but I don’t look back. Instead I call the two nearby wolves to me, I sent one of them to Nephele to give her a ride. I jump onto the wolf that comes for me, and at the same time great howls go up and I know what happened. Whatever the creature is, it has decided to attack my wolves and I am going to join in the battle. The howls wake the others up and I can sense them running towards the sounds of fighting. Nephele caught up to me quickly on the other wolf and asked, “What is going on? Are your wolves fighting whatever was out there?” I respond with, “Yes, they are fighting it, and it is massive. I can see it right now by looking though my wolves and it is at least three times their size.” Since my mental range is a little over a mile it took me a little bit to get to the fighting, but I had my wolves move the fighting closer so by the time I got to it, it was only a half mile away and was still moving towards the house. I jump off the wolf’s back and Nephele does the same but takes to the sky and joins my owls. What is in front of us is a massive cat like beast, it does not look like any kind of Grimm I have encountered or read about from the books. Its fur was a mix of grays and black, and its tail alone was over nine feet long from the looks of it. Without another thought, I run in and join my wolves in the battle, the other two wolves that gave Nephele and I a ride over are waiting on the end looking for a chance to jump onto the back of the giant jaguar like beast. I move in and change my staff to a spear and try to stab at its paws, which are bigger then my head. I hear Nephele call, “Heads up.” At that, my wolves and I jump out of the way and a second later several explosions go off. I look up to see that Nephele is reloading what looks like a sniper rifle. I wonder to myself, “What kind of rounds is she using to cause explosions like that?” Nephele fires another magazine into the giant jaguar then gives me the thumbs up, at that my wolves and I move in and attack the now severely injured beast. Also by this time Jaune and the others have made it to the fight and are flabbergasted at what they see. Lie moves to join in, but Jaune stops him and says,” There is no room for us, this is now their fight. The only one of us here who can join in is Glynda and even then I don’t think it is a good idea.” Glynda responds with, “I agree with you Mr. Ark, I think I will stay out of this fight, I do not want to hit an ally.”  
I move in to attack the beast and it swipes its front right paw at me, I turn to face it and change my spear into a long sword and attack the leg taking half of it off. It rears up and as it is doing that I change my weapon back to a staff, then it segments into two three foot long parts and I have both parts change into spick hammers to get at the armored under belly. I start cracking holes in the armor and I also knock it over with the help of my wolves jumping onto it. With it on its side I move to the front and reform my staff but with an axe head and take the other front leg as I move towards the neck area. It still tries to attack me with half a leg, I avoid it and bring the axe head down severing the head.  
Nephele lands next to me, and the others walk over to get a better look at the beast now that it is dead. I turn to Ozpin and ask, “Have you ever seen a beast or Grimm like this before? I’m now even sure this is a Grimm, it had blood and it’s blue.” Ozpin responds with, “No I have never seen nor heard of a creature like this before.” It would be amazing to bring this back to the academy to study it, but I don’t thing we will be able to on such short notice.” I reply with, “I can help with that, just give me a few seconds to scan it.” With that I hold my hand in the direction of it and the others can see a green light come out of my hand and cover the creature. After five seconds the light fades and I say, “There done, I can summon a living or dead one when you are ready.” Nephele asks, “Can you really do that? Is that how you got the wolves and owls?” I respond with, “Yes they started out as normal with a single wolf and owl. It was during my first year out here. With the wolf, one had attacked me to steam the deer that I hunted. I killed it then scanned it like I just did with this jaguar beast, though it took me about an hour to do a normal sized wolf at the time. With the owl, I found an injured one about a week later and healed it then scanned it before it left.” Ozpin asks, “Can you demonstrate how you summon them?” I reply with, “Sure” I then hold up my hand like before and a thick green cloud comes out and a few seconds later the cloud disappears and sitting there is a red tailed hawk. It flies up and around us then lands on Nephele’s shoulder. I chuckle and say, “A hawk with a hawk, very fitting.” Nephele asks, “You did not tell it to do that?” I reply with, “No, I did not give it any commands or suggestions.” Ozpin then says, “I see so you really don’t see it forming then, how did you change your wolves and owls so much?” I reply with, “We may not be able to see it myself included, but I can see it in my mind and I have to make the changes before I try summoning it. I can’t make any changes during the process or afterwards.” Lie asks, “How and what do you feed them? They must take a massive amount of food each day.” I respond with, “They really do eat a lot, but I can summon a deer that is the four times their weight. I don’t make it easy for them ether, the deer is stronger then them so it is also training for the wolves.” I also say, “Well the body has not disappeared yet, nor is it fading. So I think its safe to say that it is not a Grimm. I honestly hope there aren’t any more like this, but I don’t think we are that lucky. Hopefully there isn’t another nearby.” Nephele replies with, “I agree, I was not expecting this to happen or to even fly out here. I only have one magazine of ammo left.” I ask Nephele, “Mind if I take a look at your ammo? I what to see what kind of Dust you are using to cause that kind of explosion.” She responds with, “Sure here, its really just solid crystal rounds. The potency of the blast depends on the purity of the crystal used.” I reply with, “I see, I guess you are getting much better crystals then what I can get out here. I can pull Dust up from the ground and refine it, but I know practiced refining Dust, because I only use it for my own rounds. Which I hardly ever use.” Nephele then asks, “What caliber of round do you use?” I respond with, “I make something like a 470 nitro express but with an extra half inch of propellant.” Nephele’s responds with, “That a bit overkill if you ask me. I use a 7.62 by 39mm round and you have seen what that can do. If you where to use solid crystal instead of metal for the projectile, you would be able to blast holes in stone walls.” I reply with, “I might start doing that, think of what it could do to a Nevermore or even a Dragon.” Lie asks, “Why did you not use it during the fight?’ I respond with, “I did not now what the jaguar was made of, I did not want my rounds going though it and hitting my wolves.” I also say, anyways, there is still a lot of nighttime left, I will stay up with the wolves and the rest of you should try to get some sleep. Nephele thanks for launching those flares, they made fighting a lot easier.” Nephele replies with, “No problem, also you must be tired after that fight when will you rest?” I respond with, I will get some rest on the flight back to Beacon.”  
Six hours later every else wakes up and we all get onto the Airbuses. The others get onto the one with all of my stuff, and I get onto the other one that will be holding my wolves, the owls will follow behind us. We were about to take off, but then Nephele jumps off the Airbus she was in and gets into the one I am in. She then says, “It was too cramped in there and I wanted to be with the wolves.” I laugh and say, “I have no problem with you being over here, the wolves like you as well.” The Airbuses take off and the five hour flight back begins. During the flight back I close my eyes to get some rest while I can.


	9. The First Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some minor spelling in the Chapter 4, 6, 8.

It has been a week since we had gotten back, the plants are in specialized greenhouses and the jaguar creature has been examined. Even though its size is very unusual, they could not find anything strange about it, there also have been reports coming in over the last three days of other sightings of more massive black cats. There are also reports of large groups of Grimm returning to the borders. I was given an empty room to live in for now, most of my stuff is still packed up, I have been spending most of my time going around the city and Nephele has been showing me a lot of shops. I was given a good amount of Lien for healing the children, so I was able to buy modern materials for clothing and I made a few sets when I wasn’t looking/dragged around the city. I mostly used greens and browns for the colors, I still have the ‘living in the forest’ mentality. My wolves have been living in the nearby forest while my owls sleep wherever they want to for the night. My wolves have already been in the news, mostly with joining teams out in the forest for the day. It has almost gotten to the point that the gate guards will let them in, Ozpin saying that they are friendly really helped with suspicion and general concern.  
Nephele is dragging/showing me another part of the city and I ask, “So what are we going to see today?” She replies with, “There is a book store I wont to go to, and I thought you might find something interesting to read.” I respond with, “Sounds fun but lets take a different alleyway.” Nephele stops and ask, “Why? Is there something down this way? How do you know?” I respond with, “I can sense my surroundings and make a mental map from it. As for what is down that way, there are ten men and they have a dark feeling to them. I think they are waiting for someone to walk that way to attack them. On second thought, maybe we should walk that way and have some fun…I mean have a chat with them.” Nephele laughs and says, “Sure lets chat with them, but you are going to teach me how to do that.” I reply with, “I will think of something, hmm, maybe body heat?” Nephele says, “We will try it later, after the bookstore.” I respond with, “I’m fine with that, it give me more time to think of something.” A few seconds later, both of us walk into a back loading area for a warehouse and ten thugs look at us and smile to each other. One of them says, “Well would you look at that, not even five minutes and we already have two toys to play with.” Another one says, “I only want the girl, scram boy or I will break both of your legs.” Nephele says to me in a fake scarred voice, “You better run and leave me, you are new here, I don’t want you getting hurt.” I reply with, “I can I run? Want kind of man would I be if I left such a pretty lady to defend herself from a bunch a ruffians?” Nephele blushes and quietly says to herself, “Pretty lady.” I continue without hearing that and say, “Well gentlemen, what say you? Are we going to fight or are you going to leave us alone?” One of the men says, “Well would you look at that, the kid got guts and he is new here. Lets show him why he should have ran away like us and his girlfriend told him to.” They all pull out cheap short swords that are black and red and start moving towards me. I turn to Nephele and say, “Pardon me ma’am it looks like I forgot to take out the trash, can you give me a minute?” Nephele responds with, “Sure I can, just make sure you get all of it.” I reply with, “Yes ma’am.” Without drawing my weapon I beat the ten men in under two minutes and dispose the last shreds of their dignity by tossing them into a nearby dumpster. Nephele comments with, “You took twenty-seven seconds two long.” I reply with, “I had to catch two of them, I guess I did not hit their legs hard enough, but still not bad for bear knuckles.” Nephele hops off a wooden crate and says, “That is true, well then shale we get going? The bookstore is only three blocks away.” I reply with a bow and say, “Yes, after you my lady.” Nephele smiles and says, “Hmm a gentlemen who knows how to fight, I like this. I wonder, how well you can cook?” I laugh and respond with, “There is always dinner tonight. I have everything that I need.” Nephele replies with, “Sounds like a plan. You can also try to teach me that sensing ability while we are at it.”  
Later that night, Nephele shows up to my temporary house and lets herself in. She looks around the living room and calls, “Hey Selvans I’m here, where are you at?” I call from the kitchen, “In here, good timing I am almost done with dinner.” She walks in and says, “Good, I was getting hungry on my flight over.” I reply with while setting the table with everything, “Well I hope you like venison, there is also seasoned mashed sweet potatoes and a salad with steamed vegetables mixed in.” Nephele responds with, “I love venison, I rarely get to have it due to its price and this all looks amazing.” I reply with, “Glad to hear that, enjoy.”  
A few minutes later, Nephele happily leans back against the couch and says, “That was one of the best dinners I’ve ever had. I might just come over every night if that is how you normally cook.” I reply with, “Well I guess I will be buying for two in terms of dinner then, and I would have considered that a normal dinner.” Nephele responds with, “Well then, I will be eating here for dinner from now on, I will have to tell my parents that. I can’t wait to try something that you would consider fancy. Anyways, have you thought of a way to teach me to use a scanning ability?” I reply with, “ I have thought of a few ways, since you can use fire at will I assume that you can sense it from a distance. Is that correct?” Nephele says yes, I continue with, “Then try to sense the body heat of a person. Us me for this, once you can, we will try it with me moving around the rooms.” Nephele responds with alright, she closes her eyes and tries to sense my body heat. It takes her about ten minutes to see a faint candle flame like outline in her mind. When she tells me this, I think for a bit then say, “Lets try again, but I will activate my semblance.” I also add while handing her a glass of water, “But first take a break, you look exhausted.” Nephele takes the water and says, “Thanks, I guess you came up with something? Don’t tell me that I can sensing souls or something.” I reply with, “That’s what I am thinking. For now get some rest after you finish the water, we will try again in twenty minutes.” Within two minutes Nephele was asleep on the couch, I go and get a comforter and lay it over her. Another hour passes and I sense two people walking this way. I go outside to greet them, it is a man and a woman. The man says, “Are you Selvans?” I reply with, “Yes and you must be Nephele’s parents. She is inside asleep.” The mother asks, ”She told us that she would come back before she left but she didn’t and she didn’t call. We got worried and came over I hope you don’t mind us. Why is she asleep?” I respond with, “I don’t mind at all, just means you two are good parents. The reason she is asleep is because of mental fatigue. She wanted to see if I could teach her something that I can do. She can from the looks of it, though slightly different. It just exhausted her, it was the same for me for a while. Come on in, no need to stand out here in the cold.” The father asks, ”Is that how you knew we where here?” I reply while closing the door behind them with, “Yes and Nephele is sleeping over there on the couch. She sat there while we were trying it out and fell asleep when I was not looking.” Nephele’s parents walk over to the couch and look at their daughter and the mother says, “She looks happy, I’m glad. Also thank you for covering her up.” I respond with, I’m just glad she fell asleep on the couch, imagine how hard it would be for me to explain to you two if she fell asleep on my bed. No thank you I do not want to deal with that.” At that the father laughs and says, “I know what you mean, that happened to me. That was a hard discussion to get though with out waking you up.” He directs that last part to his wife. Nephele starts to stir, I ask her parents for a favor and say, “Can you two stand around the corner before she wakes up? I want to try something.” They say yes and move around the corner. A minute later Nephele wakes up and asks, “That was a good nap, how long was I out?” I respond with, “A little over an hour.” Se then says, “I want to try one more time before I leave, my parents are probably starting to worry.” I say, “Alright, start again with letting your mind expand, though this time try having it feel like you are flying. That may help with the process.” Two minutes later Nephele says, “That worked and felt a lot better.” I say, “Good now while in that state of mind, try to look around without opening your eyes. See if you can find me.” Nephele tries to move her head and I say, “No, don’t move your body, hmm, more like tell your mind to look left and right then up and down then go from there.” Another three minutes go by then Nephele says, “I think I found you, I see a green flame flickering, now it just got bigger and looks more like a fire.” I respond with, “Good, I activated my semblance to make it stand out more, you really are seeing the souls of people. Now does it give off a feeling of some kind?” Nephele replies with, “I get the sense of warmth from it, I can also fell power coming from your soul, but the power feels protective. But there is also an underlining of pain and sorrow hiding within it. ” I say, “You are seeing far to must for someone who has just started, but enough of me. Let your mind look around some more. See if you can find others and when you do, tell me what they feel like as well.” She mumbles a sorry then lets her tries to let her mind move and look on its own. A few seconds later she says, “I can see two other souls. They are not as bright as yours and there is no color to them, they are just a plain white. Maybe they don’t have their semblance unlocked?” I respond with, “That could be the case, now try focusing on both of them at the same time and tell me what they feel like.” Nephele replies with, “One of them feels prideful if I had to guess, it also feels familiar and the other…” Nephele smiles and says, “Its motherly, it has the feel of home, its comforting.” I say, “Good, you did better then I expected for your first day at it.” I then say, “You two can come out now, thank you for being patient.” With that, Nephele’s parents wake around the corner and over to Nephele. Nephele says in s shocked voice, “Mom, dad, when did you get here?” Her father replies with, “We showed up about tem minutes ago while you were still asleep.” I walk out of the house while her mother says, “It was getting later and you had not called. You told us where you were going so we decided to take a look.” They hear the front door close as I leave, Nephele gets up and goes outside and says, “Selvans? Is everything alright?” I respond with, “Yes just need a minute to clear my head. You can head back in, I will be there in a moment.” Nephele says ok and walks back in. Her parents ask her, “Is everything alright?” Nephele responds with, “I think it has to do with you two. Not personally but… well he last his memories nine years ago when several airbuses were attacked and he ended up very far south east of Vale and was on his own. So the whole parents thing probably hurts for him.” Her mother responds with, “Oh my, that is terrible.” The father responds with, “Its amazing that he lived in the first plane and even more amazing that he survived nine years on his own.” Nephele quickly says, ”Don’t try to act like parents to him, it will only make it hurt more. Just be yourselves.” I walk back in a few seconds later without hearing any of it. I ask, “Is something wrong?” Nephele replies with, “I’m just trying to convince my parents to let mw eat dinner here.” She then directs this to her father, “He really is a better cook then you dad.” Her father responds with a hurt look and says, “That hurts! I’m not even a bad cook, how can you be so cruel?” Nephele genuinely laughs and says, “I never said you were a bad cook, your cooking is great but his is better, I’m am just being blunt.” Her father shakes his head and says, “I’m not even going to try and tell you no. You can be as stubborn as your mother when it comes to random things.” The mother playfully slaps her husband and says, “I heard that.”


	10. The Others

It is three days before initiation day and I was helping Nephele with her soul sensing ability by having her find certain people within a crowd. Over the last two weeks Nephele has gotten to the point where she can track a person from two hundred meters away with her mind as long as they don’t go into a large crowd. The growth rate of her ability is unbelievable, what had taken me months in terms of range development has only taken her only two weeks. After another hour of practice we decide to stop for the day, since tomorrow was when we were going to Beacon. As we leave the market area I ask Nephele, “So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” She replies with, “Actually I’m going to spend the day with my parents, what about you?” I respond with, “I was thinking of heading out into the forest with the wolves, just travel around. Maybe find some Grimm to fight, I have been feeling stiff during the mornings for that last week.” Nephele comments, “Your wolves have a fan base now, a lot of hunters like them because of the support that they provide. People were really worried about letting them in at first but know you can walk around as they please. Where are they anyways?” I reply with, “They are in the forest right now, there was a night mission and they joined it from what they told me. They were hunting a massive group of Grimm, apparently there were four different groups of hunters on this mission and they were spread out. Maybe they were decreasing the numbers for the initiation day, or a nearby town or two could have requested it. The owls also joined in on the hunting. I’m hoping to find some smaller groups of Grimm to train on.” Nephele asks, “Are you going to be out late?” I respond with, “Most likely, though if you need me you can send your hawk after me. I might not be back in time to make dinner so don’t count on it.” She replies with an ok and leaves with the hawk flying overhead. I head back to the house to get on my battle gear, which is my old clothes but made with modern materials and thicker leather. My face guard has been remade as well with steel and looks like a very mad wolf while not sticking out more then needed. I have painted it with reds and grays to cover up any shiny part of it.   
As I am leaving the city gate when my now twenty-four wolves come trotting up to me, I hope onto one and we run off into the forest. I had decided to summon more with how large an area the city provided protection for. After an hour of hunting for groups of Grimm, I sense a group of people and head in their direction. When we get into viewing range of the group I see that it is two groups of hunters plus two more, I decide head over to them. We meet up with them and I can see that they are being lead by a forty to fifty year old middle aged man who has a big sword and a very tattered red cape. He sees me coming and waves to me, I stop in front of him, I also hop off the wolf and remove my face guard before he says, “Hi, there I guess you must be Selvans since you are riding the wolves, Ozpin told me about you.” I reply with, “Yes I am, you know about me, but what is your name?” The older man says, “Right sorry, my name is Crow, I’m one of the instructors at Beacon. What brings a soon to be student out here on his own, though from what I have heard from Ozpin you can defend yourself quite well.” I reply with, “To be honest I was getting stiff from not being out in the woods, so I decided to go Grimm hunting, what brings two and a half groups of hunters out here and last nights mission. I know about it from my wolves before you ask.” Qrow responds with, “Well that’s good to know, anyways we are looking for a lost child that disappeared about six hours ago. His family was traveling to a nearby town when he went missing. I kid is only seven years old.” I ask, “Mind if I can help? I can have my wolves and owls look too. I can already tell you that besides us here, there is no one within a mile and a half.” Qrow responds with, “That will be a great help, let me go tell the others.” As Qrow tells the other, I tell the wolves to go a search for the child, I also call the owls over. I turn back around when I sense someone walking over to me and I see a middle aged woman, she looks very professional. She introduces herself, “Hi I am Winter Branwen, Crow’s wife. It’s nice to meet you and thank you for offering your help with the search. Are there any area that you have already covered.” I pull out a map and show the areas I have been to in the last hour, I also show her the areas that my wolves are moving to. One of my owls lands behind me and I also point to where my other two owls are going to search. The last thing I tell her is that if one of my wolves finds the child it will let out a howl that will last eight seconds. With that I hop onto my owl and fly off.  
After an hour one of the wolves picks up a small trail and follows it to a rock cluster. It finds the child hiding within the cluster and lets out the howl, it then trots over to the entrance to the kids hiding spot and waits. But before it got the chance to sit down, it smells something and turns and jumps out of the way at the last second. What is attacking it is one of the massive jaguar beasts that are now being called ‘Night King’. The wolf tries to lure the Night King away from the rock pile, but it seems that it knew about the child and it started to circle it. The wolf howls a second time calling for aid but another Night Kings attacking it from behind cutting it of. The wolf was hit hard enough to be thrown twenty feet into a large tree. The wolf is unable to move and is bleeding badly.   
A minute later the group of hunters arrive and see the two Night Kings, one of the members of the group gaps and runs over to the fallen wolf. She puts her hand on it then says a few seconds later, “Its not going to last much longer, it has to much internal damage.” The hunters begin attacking the two Night Kings with ranged attacks, but not even a full two minutes later the other twenty-three wolves burst from the tree line and tackle both Night Kings and pin them to the ground with their combined weight. Qrow seeing the chance moves in and cuts off one of the heads and a very large man with a two handed sword does the same to the other Night King. Due to how far away I was, I did not get there for another three minutes. When I finally get there I jump off the owl I was riding and land next to the wolf and admittedly start trying to heal it. A woman walked over and told me that the internal damage was too much to undo. I look over without stopping and see a brown haired rabbit Faunus. I turn back to my wolf and say, “I will not give up on my family, he is the first one I summoned. Go get the child, he says he is hiding in the rock cluster.” Upon hearing that, Qrow goes over to the rock pile and finds the boy and brings him out. The child is still terrified but walks over to me and asks if the good wolf will live. I reply with, “He lives though he is badly hurt, but I am trying my best to heal him.” After thirty minutes of healing, the green cloud covering the wolf dissipates and there is a fully healed wolf lying there. Another five seconds go by before it starts moving and gets up. At that everyone cheers, I try to stand but I used up to much of my energy and start to fall over, thankfully Qrow grabs onto my shoulder and helps me stand. I say, “It has been a few years since I have been out of energy. I am going home and sleeping for the rest of the day.” Qrow says, “That sounds like a good idea, but first lets get you to your home.” Another wolf walks over and Qrow helps me onto its back, then everyone starts heading back to Vale.   
Later that evening, I wake up due to someone knocking on my front door, when I open it I see a mother and child. I realize that the child is the one that went missing, I say, “Good evening Miss., is there something I can help with?” She replies with, “Well my son is the one who got lost and separated this morning, and he was wondering…” Before she could finish speaking her son asks, “Is the wolf ok?” I laugh and say, ”Yes, he is full healed.” I turn my head back inside and mentally call the wolf over and it trots out from one of the back rooms. The wolf goes over to the child and sniffs him then lies down next to him. I say, “He says he’s happy that the child is well and safe.” The mother says, “Well my son was refusing to go to bed until he saw the wolf again, sorry about disturbing you we will be on our way.” I respond with another laugh and say, “No trouble at all, I would be the same way.” With that they walk off back to their home. I head back to my room take off my shirt and go back to sleep.   
I wake up to knocking again and this time I see that its five am. I get up to go to the door but as I am leaving my room I realizes that the knocking is coming from my window. I go and move the curtains aside and see Nephele standing there with a duffle bag. I open the window and say, “You know you can let yourself in the front door, I know you took the other key after Ozpin left on the first day.” Nephele replies with, “I know, I just wanted to do this at least once. Now step aside I’m climbing in.” I move to the left of the window and let her climb in. She stops and looks around and says, “So this is your room, good I got the right window.” I laugh and turn around to get my shirt on. I hear Nephele gasp and I was about to turn around and was going to ask what’s wrong, but I feel her hand on my back, running the length of my scar. She asks, “When did this happen and how?” I reply with, “Nevermore claw and it happened when I got flung out of the Airbus when I was nine. Back then my healing ability was terribly but I managed to close the wound in time to stay alive.” She removes her hand and says sorry for bringing it up, I respond with, “Its not a big deal for me, though it was a bit weird when I used the men’s locker room shower at Beacon on my first day here. At first it was just people looking because they noticed a new person, but then I could tell that they were moving around to get a closer look at the scar.” Nephele laughs and says, “You probably looked like a badass to them. Like come on, a new person shows up and he has a scar on his back running from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist.” She also adds, “Just wait tell tomorrow when they find out that you weren’t even a first year yet. Specking of which, the airbuses to Beacon will arrive in an hour.” I reply with, “Can’t the two of us just fly there?” Nephele responds with, “Sadly no, Check your scroll, Ozpin sent me a message telling me to not fly over.” I go and check mine and see the same message and I say, “Darn, I got the same message. He even told me to not bring my wolves or owls until the third day. Well I better get ready.” I grab a clean set of clothes and head towards the shower, as I head in I say, “If you don’t mind waiting in the living room I will make you breakfast.” Nephele replies with, “Can do, I left before my parents woke up and did not make myself anything.” Five minutes later I am out and I start getting breakfast ready when Nephele says, “I hope we get put into the same testing group so that we have a chance to be in the same team.” I respond with, “From what I’ve seen of Ozpin, I thing we have a very good chance of that happening. He seems like the kind of person to not pass up on this kind of opportunity.” Nephele says, “I heard about yesterday, I’m glad it turned out alright in the end.” I reply with, “That wasn’t the first time one of the wolves got hurt, but that was the first time I nearly lost one. They are like family to me so I went all out on healing him. I did end up blacking out afterwards. I feel like I could sleep for another ten hours though.” Nephele responds with, “That would explain why I was able to get to you window without you noticing. I was expecting you to open the window when I got to it.” I comment with, “I will not lie, it felt weird waking up and not knowing what was around me beyond my line of sight. Anyways breakfast is ready.”   
I packed my own duffle bag after breakfast and we head out to the airship station. We decide to walk there so we could to some more mental training, and Nephele has almost gotten to the point where she can keep a small mental field up like I do, though if she keeps it up for over five hours she gets a bad headache. With myself, I have gotten to the point where I can keep a full mile and a half field up within the city and not get a headache. After ten minutes we arrive at the station and somehow manage to find a spot is sit while we wait for boarding to begin. We had to only wait two minutes for the doors to open and we got on. After the short flights over we disembark and we chuckle and Nephele says, “Everyone is all wide eyed at being here. Its funny to thing that I would have been the same if not for you showing up out of nowhere.” I reply with, “Quite literally out of nowhere. This makes what, our sixth time here? I’m just glad there wasn’t anyone with motion sickness on our airbus.” I point to a girl with green hair running for a trashcan. We start needing over to the main hull with everyone else and wait for Ozpin to give a speech. A few minutes go by before Ozpin shows up and the hall goes quite to hear what he has to say.   
Ozpin begins his speech and says, “I am proud to welcome all of you to Beacon Academy. It has been twenty years since Vale had fallen and Beacon destroyed. But thanks to the help of the other cities and schools we reclaimed our home two years later. We last many loved ones during and after the fall, I hope that you all take your studies and training to heart. We do not want to suffer such a tragedy a second time. I bid you all good luck and safe hunting.” With that he walks off the stage and we all get told that we will be sleeping here tonight if we did not want to sleep outside. Nephele and I make our way outside to walk around, Nephele asks, “Are you going to sleep in side or out?” I reply with, “Outside, it looks like it’s going to be a clear night. I am going to check on the plants we brought from my house. What are you going to do for the rest of today?” Nephele responds with, “I was thinking of looking for a few people I know from my primary combat school, they are probably wondering where I am right now. We haven’t seen each other since the end of school.” With that she runs off towards one of the dormitories. I start to make my way over to the greenhouses to see how the medical plants are doing.   
Nephele arrives at the area that she and her friends planned to meet at, and she sees no one there. But she knows her friends are likely hiding so she sends out a mental scan and finds three souls near by and walks over to where they are and says, “Come on out, I know you are masking your presence while hiding behind the trees. I have learned something that you can’t hide from.” A few seconds later two women and one man walk out from behind the trees and the guy says, “Come on Nephele, I’ve been working on that skill and you just go and learn something that makes it useless against you. What is it, when and how did you learn it? Can we learn it too?” Nephele replies with, “Slow down with the questions Marcus. First of all how are the three of you doing? Mevia, how is your younger brother doing with just starting combat school last week. Atalanta, has your fathers back gotten better?” Mevia replies with, “Max is very happy with starting school, though mother and I are worried because he keeps coming home with cuts and bruises, and we can tell half of them are not from training. Think you can talk and ask him what’s going on this weekend if we can leave campus?” Atalanta responds with, “His back is much better but it is also weaker because of the injury, he might have to retire being a hunter soon if it can’t heal properly. Now answer Marcus’s questions, we also want to know how you did it.” Nephele holds up her hands and says, “Alright, alright, I will tell on the way over I was going to have you three meet him anyways. He said he was heading over to the greenhouses to check on stuff so I did not bring him with me.” Atalanta grins and says, “What’s this, what’s this? Did our friend finally find someone to fly with? Also when did you tame a hawk?” Nephele blushes and says, “Shut up you, at least I found someone I am interested in. you have yet to take interest in anyone. Also he can fly, how though I will not tell you. You will have to find out later. And before you ask, cause I know you are going to. We are not dating and I have not told him that I really like him. As for the hawk, it was a gift.” Mevia laughs and says, “This will be interesting, I wonder if I should save you the trouble and tell him for you.” Nephele responds sharply with, “If you do, I am dropping you deep into the woods with nothing, not even clothing. I wont even tell Marcus where I dropped you.” Marcus jumps in and says, “Ok, we wont says anything. We know you would do that you just threatened us with. We also know that you would not drop us that far in.” Mevia pretends to pout and says, “Come on Marcus you’re my boyfriend at least take my side.”   
Meanwhile over at the greenhouses I am checking on the plants that where brought over. As he is walking between the raised beds of plants Ozpin walks in and says, “I know I would find you here. Are they growing well?” I respond with, “Yes, they are doing really well, I’m glad none died with the move. Though I feel that is not the main reason you were looking for me. What can I help with Mr. Ozpin?” Ozpin responds with, “I can wait tell your done checking the plants, I want to talk about making medicines and also about your wolves and owls and the possibility of having some summoned for the academy to use.” I reply with, “I got here ten minutes ago so I was checking the last one when you arrived. I have no problem with you using my notes to make medicines, the more they can help the better. As for my wolves and owls, I am willing to summon more for Beacon. I am willing to teach others on how to interact with them and how to bond with them if it gets to that.” We walk out of the greenhouse and I say, “Just tell me how many you will like to do a test run with. I will say this though, you will not get any of the current ones. I will not hand over my family.” Ozpin replies with, “I had no intention to ask for those. I will get a number by next weekend, I want time to find those suitable for your summons.” Ozpin turns and looks to the right and I look over and see Nephele and three others walking over. Ozpin then says, “Well I bust be getting back, do keep this a secret for now.” I reply with, “I will not tell anyone. I wonder what kind of people you will chose.” With that Ozpin heads back to the main building and most likely his office.   
I walk over to Nephele and the others and Nephele asks, “What did Ozpin want?” I reply with, “He was asking if I was willing to help with something. I said yes, and I can’t say much else. Anyways I take it that these three are the friends you went to meet up with?” Nephele responds with a yes and gestures to a tall dark haired wolf Faunus and says, “This is Marcus.” Then she gestures to the two girls and says, “The blonde is Mevia, and the red head is Atalanta.” She then says while gesturing to me, “Everyone this is Selvans, he is the one I was telling you about.” Atalanta asks me, “Did you really live out in the deep woods for nine years? If so how did you live that long?” I reply with, “Yes I did live out there for nine years, as for how I lived for that long, all I can say is I am to stubborn to die.” Nephele laughs and says, “You are not that stubborn, if anything you are adventures to die.” She then turns to the others and says, “You three wanted to know how I knew you were there, It’s because I learned a mental scanning ability for him. I know for a fact that his, though different on how it works, has a range of over a mile and a half. Not to mention the wolves and owls he has.” As if on cue one of my owls flies over us then circles around and lands next to me. Nephele continues and says, “I bet that the thing you and Mr. Ozpin were talking about involved the wolves and owls.” I reply with, “No, it actually was about making medicines and I told him that he can use them as he needs. I think that they might be added to the curriculum.” Nephele responds with, “That’s just great, more things to study. Well at least we can use you, you know just about every plant that might be on a test.” I reply with, “They may use plants from other regions, if they are included I will not be as useful.” The other two owls land nears us as I get a message on my scroll. I say, “Nephele, why don’t you show them how fun it is to fly around. I how to go, Ozpin needs me for something.” The three of them look at the owls and look back at me and Marcus asks, “Is it really fine for us to ride them? Do we need a harness of something?” I respond with, “They are strong enough to carry three of you Marcus, as for the harness normally I would say yes, but the saddles are not on. But don’t worry, my owls are skilled enough to keep you from falling off.” With that I turn around and head over to Ozpin’s office, behind me I can hear Nephele trying to get her friends to ride the owls.”


End file.
